<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ilícito by LizKenobi98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096679">Ilícito</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizKenobi98/pseuds/LizKenobi98'>LizKenobi98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elia - Rhaegar [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Minor Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Romance, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizKenobi98/pseuds/LizKenobi98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No tiene una respuesta exacta del momento en que inició su ilícito romance con el príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen. Solo sabe que en el momento en que él la beso... Ella lo quiso para siempre.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elia - Rhaegar [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ilícito</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenecen, solamente los uso con fines de entretenimiento. </p><p>N/A: Después de leer mis historias de Elia/Rhaegar, sentí que necesitaba una dosis de un romance entre ellos dos. ¿Qué mejor que un romance secretito e.e?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elia observó con emoción como Ashara, su mejor amiga, sacó el vestido blanco de la gran caja. Elia fingió prestar atención cuando los recuerdos invadieron su mente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No tiene una respuesta exacta del momento en que inició su ilícito romance con el príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Recuerda con claridad el día en que su madre reunió al consejo en Dorne y dio el aviso de que Tywin Lannister estaba interesado en forjar una alianza con los Martell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meses después, hubo una gran celebración en Casterly Rock para formalizar el compromiso entre las dos familias: la princesa Elia con Jaime Lannister y su hermano Oberyn con Cersei Lannister. Celebraron, anunciando una alianza que traerá múltiples beneficios a dos de los reinos más importantes de los siete; aunque al principio, Tywin Lannister se negó a que eso sucediera, ya que su plan original fue el de casar a Cersei Lannister con el príncipe Rhaegar cuando aún era la mano del rey, pero Aerys le volcó todos los planes al pedir que fuera Lyanna Stark la esposa del futuro rey, algo para mantener a raya a los norteños que estaban descontentos con el aumento de los impuestos por todas las exportaciones que hacían a las frías tierras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Dorne llegaron los rumores de que el príncipe no estaba contento con su esposa, no cuando la niña era casi seis años menor que él. Elia se sintió pésimo al recordar que Jaime Lannister era dos años menor que ella, no supo qué postura tomar con el príncipe por ese detalle, a los hombres nunca les ha importado la edad de sus esposas, no cuando forman alianzas muy generosas, aunque Elia es muy consciente de que el Norte no tiene mucho para ofrecer a los seis reinos restantes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La primera interacción que Elia tuvo con el príncipe fue cuando él tomó su mano entre las suyas y la felicitó por el compromiso. Elia tuvo un escalofrío sobre su cuerpo al sentir su toque y se profundizó aún más cuando sus labios besaron la mano que él sostuvo. Ni cuando Jaime le dio su primer beso sintió eso. Elia le dio las gracias y él volvió a la fiesta, al lado de su esposa. Durante la celebración, sus miradas se encontraron en más de una ocasión y Elia no pudo contener la emoción sobre su estómago por haber atraído su atención.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿O era una ilusión de su mente? Imaginando lo que no es… estaba acostumbrada al rechazo. Los hombres no mostraban interés en ella, siempre siendo rechazada por tener una salud frágil y no ser lo suficientemente buena para ser la esposa adecuada para sus hijos, su título de princesa no valía para ellos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agradeció la honestidad de todos ellos, a ella ni siquiera le atraían los hijos de esos hombres y conocer los pensamientos de quienes pudieron ser sus parientes, se horrorizó al imaginarse emparentada con ellos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casterly Rock era una fortaleza hermosa; un laberinto de caminos fáciles para esconderte y difícil para ser encontrada. Elia no estaba aún muy familiarizada con el lugar que pronto sería su hogar, es por eso por lo que se perdió a la quinta noche de residir ahí, dio vueltas y vueltas hasta que llegó a un pequeño jardín escondido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fue su primera reunión oficial con el príncipe, lejos de su corte. Ella de inmediato se disculpó cuando se percató que no estaba sola, él estaba sentado en el rincón, escondido en donde nadie pudiera verlo a simple vista. En realidad, fue él quien le hizo saber de su presencia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Princesa Elia —Le había saludado él, una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Príncipe Rhaegar —Elia hizo una reverencia, tenía que mostrar su educación para el futuro rey—, lamento interrumpir en su espacio, no fue mi intención.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No tienes que preocuparte de nada, princesa —susurró él. Su voz, la calidez con la que él habló, hizo que Elia volviera a sentir su estómago retorcerse. ¿Emoción? ¿Peligro? Una emoción excitante, la calificó—. ¿Qué te hizo alejarte de la fiesta? Si gustas responder…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Necesita aire —respondió al segundo—, me sentí asfixiada con tantas personas encima de mí, no estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de atención. Sí, lo sé, soy una princesa y muchas personas quieren saber sobre mí, pero en Dorne es diferente, los conozco a casi todos aquí me siento como un animal enjaulado en exhibición que… —Elia abrió los ojos sorprendida ante su última declaración—, lo siento, lo siento, no era mi intención expresarme así, lo siento mucho, su gracia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elia sintió sus mejillas enrojecer cuando él sonrió. Una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, ¿se estaba burlando de ella? Elia decidió que no le importaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Entiendo tu sentimiento —la sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando respondió. Su mirada se desvío hacia el cielo oscuro—. Toda mi vida me he sentido así, ¿estás contenta, princesa? ¿Estás contenta de contraer matrimonio con Jaime Lannister?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Es un buen hombre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No respondiste a mi pregunta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No —susurró. Su madre la matará si algún día se entera de lo que le ha dicho al príncipe—, no quiero casarme con él. ¿Y usted, su gracia? ¿Es feliz en su matrimonio?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhaegar se levantó de su lugar y se puso a su lado, se recargo sobre la barandilla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Si hubiera tenido elección, Lyanna Stark hubiese sido la última mujer que tomaría como mi esposa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elia dio un paso hacia atrás cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Elia notó como el brillo de sus ojos desapareció, se mordió el labio, tratando de controlar su respiración y no parecer una adolescente. Es una mujer adulta, se va a casar con un Lannister y puede asegurar que Jaime es un buen hombre, también debe ser muy bueno en la cama. ¿Por qué la mirada del príncipe la ponía tan nerviosa? No son nada y se acaban de conocer hace poco, aunque ha escuchado muchas historias de él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo siento mucho —susurró, una mano se dirigió a la espalda de él y le dio una palmada de consolación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yo también —murmuró, él no se quejó por su mano—. Soy el príncipe y estoy acostumbrado a que no tomen en cuenta lo que quiero. Mi padre decide, yo cumplo. Esto es inusual, pero ¿puedo tener un beso tuyo, princesa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? —Elia se quedó sin habla por un momento. ¿Escuchó bien? ¿El príncipe quería besarla? —. Estás casado, su gracia. Si yo fuera tu esposa, no quisiera enterarme que…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elia no terminó la frase, porque sin haber dicho que sí, los labios del príncipe Rhaegar estaban sobre los suyos. Rápidamente, él colocó sus dos manos sobre sus mejillas, Elia cerró los ojos y se perdió en el beso, sus propias manos se desviaron hacia la cintura de él. Fue un beso lento y suave al principio, después él metió su lengua sobre su boca y el beso se volvió más profundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si él le pidiera acostarse con ella en ese momento, en la oscuridad de la noche, Elia no se negaría. Es una mujer adulta que toma sus propias decisiones con referente a su cuerpo, el cosquilleo, el deseo, la emoción, la excitación, tantas emociones juntas invadieron su cuerpo, no había vuelto a sentirlas en muchos años, no desde que casi perdió la virginidad con Arthur Dayne, él se retiró antes de ir demasiado lejos y luego se convirtió en Ser Arthur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sus labios eran deliciosos, sintió que su respiración aumentaba con rapidez, al igual que la de él. ¿Era posible volverse adicta a él por un primer beso? Él es el príncipe, está casado… Ella es una princesa y está por casarse con Jaime Lannister. Elia quiere continuar con el beso, hacerlo que dure toda la eternidad, pero no puede. Alguien puede descubrirlos, tiene que volver a la realidad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Colocando una mano sobre su pecho, lo empujo, ella no era muy fuerte, pero él entendió su mensaje y se apartó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Princesa, yo…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se quiso burlar al escuchar su título, pero negó rápidamente con la cabeza. No quería una disculpa, no quería que él le dijera que fue un error, ella no dirá esas palabras tampoco. No se arrepintió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alejándose de su lado, Elia salió del pequeño jardín e hizo su regreso por los pasillos para volver a la fiesta. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>